Une vie bien différente
by missAlassea
Summary: Et si James Potter n'était pas mort cette fameuse nuit? Et si voldemort ne l'avait pas tuer mais juste stupefixier ? Et si James ce retrouvait à élever Harry Seul après la mort de Lily et la disparition du Lord?
1. Chapitre 1 : Un terrible soir

Résumé : Et si James Potter n'était pas mort cette fameuse nuit? Et si voldemort ne l'avait pas tuer mais juste stupefixier ? Et si James ce retrouvait à élever Harry Seul après la mort de Lily et la disparition du Lord?

Chapitre 1 : Un terrible soir

C'était un soir comme un autre pour la famille Potter, nous étions le 31 octobre et Lily mettait au lit son fils, Harry âgé d'à peine 1 ans, le petit était un enfant très calme, le mettre couché était loin d'être quelque chose de compliqué

Lily lui chantonna une chanson jusqu'à ce que l'enfant s'endorme puis s'apprêta à rejoindre James, son mari dans le salon lorsqu'elle entendit une explosion suivit de cris

Hary ce réveilla et ce mit à pleurer, Lily comprit ce qu'il ce passait, Peter les avait trahit et Voldemort était la, en bas

Soudain James cria à Lily de prendre Harry et de partir très vite mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps

Une lumière, le bruit d'un corps qui tombe

- James … non, murmura Lily en larmes

Levant le regard vers la porte, elle vit avec horreur Lord Voldemort, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres qui la fixait, par instinct elle ce plaça devant son fils qui pleurait tout bas, regardant avec ses yeux d'enfant le terrible mage qui venait d'entrer dans la piece

- Recule, il n'y a aucunes raisons que je te tue toi . Fit t-il à Lily

mais la jeune femme ne bouga pas et Voldemort n'eu pas le choix

- Avada kedavra!

Lily Potter s'effondra au sol … et Voldemort répéta son geste, cette fois en direction du bébé, mais au lieu de tuer l'enfant, le sort rebondi sur lui en Voldemort fut réduit à un état pire que la mort …

Le choc détruit littéralement la maison des Potter

le petit Harry, perdu au milieu des ruines sanglotait doucement, regardant autour de lui le paysage sombre et détruit

Sa maman « dormait » non loin de lui, le petit ce mit à quatre pattes et s'approcha d'elle, il lui toucha le bras pour qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux, mais Lily ne bougea pas, Harry ce mit à sangloter plus fort, murmurant les seuls petits mots qu'il connaissait

- pa' … mama ..

Mais personne ne venait, fatigué, triste et perdu, l'enfant fini par s'endormir son doudou, peluche représentant un chien contre lui

* * *

Sirius, ayant eu un terrible pressentiment était monté en vitesse sur sa moto et avait foncé chez les Potter, ce qu'il découvrit en arrivant lui déchira le coeur, les larmes au yeux, il s'approcha des ruines et chercha après les corps de ses amis et son filleul

La première chose qu'il vit fut le corps sans vie de Lily, il s'approcha et remarqua Harry couché non loin de sa mère, son torse ce soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, Sirius, surprit mais soudainement heureux le prit contre lui, tachant de ne pas le réveiller et constata que le petit n'était que peu blesser, à l'exception d'une vilaine blessure sur le front

Soulevant l'enfant, le jeune homme reprit ses recherches, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé les corps de James, son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, les larmes reprirent de plus belle, Sirius refusait d'admettre que James puisse être mort

Après de longue recherches, Sirius Black retrouva enfin son meilleur ami, celui ci était dans un très mauvais état

Arrivant près de lui, Sirius s'accroupit et comprit vite que James, a ça grande surprise n'était pas mort! Juste stupéfixier

Il prit la main de son meilleur ami, serra Harry fort contre lui et transplanna dans son appartement

Aprés avoir allonger James et Harry, Sirius prit un pot sur la cheminé et en jetta une poignée dans le feu qui changea de couleur

Il mit sa tête de le feu et appela

- Professeur Dumbledore!

Ce redressant, Sirius retourna prés des deux Potter, peu de temps après, un homme âgé, une longue barbe blanche, sortit de la cheminé

Albus Dumbledore regarda Sirius, puis James et Harry et fronça les sourcilles

- Que c'est il passé ? Demanda l'homme à Sirius

- Peter nous a trahit … IL est venu ce soir, Lily est …

Dumbledore sembla prendre plusieurs années en quelques secondes, après un moment de réflexion il demanda

- Peter, je pensais que TU étais le gardien …

- James et moi avions changé d'avis, commença Sirius, C'était évident pour tout le monde que les Potter me choisisse, non avons tenter un coup de bleuf, qui aura penser à Peter … c'était une idée stupide …

Sirius paru sur le points de s'effondrer tendit que Dumbledore, le visage triste dit

- ça aurait pu marcher si Peter n'avait pas été l'espion, je n'aurais jamais cru cela de lui …

- Allons à StMangouste, ils ont besoin de soins coupa Sirius …

Plus tard à StMangouste

Sirius était assis dans le couloir, une infirmière s'occupait de Harry tendit que James avait été emmener au bloc opératoire

Il avait été gravement blessé lors de son combat avec Voldemort et surtout par l'explosion de la maison

Dumbledore était reparti sur les lieux du drame, retourner la bas chercher le corps sans vie de Lily était au dessus des forces de Sirius, qui avait également très peur de la réaction de son ami lorsqu'il apprendra la mort de sa femme …

Le jeune homme fut sortit de ses horribles pensées par une infirmière

- Si vous souhaitez voir le petit Harry

- Heu … oui … sursauta Sirius en ce levant

Il entra dans la chambre ou dormait encore le bébé et s'approcha

Le petit avait une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front …

2 jours plus tard dans la chambre de James 

Sirius était assis à coté du petit lit d'Harry et le regardait avec tristesse

Le petit garçon était lui aussi assis et regardait autour de lui en silence, il était si calme, beaucoup trop calme pour un enfant de son age

il y a deux jours, on avait ramener James dans sa chambre

Depuis l'homme bien que réveillé semblait absent, il n'avait pas encore parlé, sauf à Dumbledore lorsque celui ci, pour le ministère de la magie, lui avait demandé de confirmer que c'était bien Peter le gardien du secret

Remus aussi était la, impuissant et triste

Demain aurait lieu l'enterrement de Lily, James le savait évidement, lorsque Dumbledore lui avait annoncé, il avait juste hoché la tête

L'attention de Sirius fut attirée par Harry qui commença à s'agiter dans son lit, puis qui ce mit à pleurer, James regarda dans sa direction et dit

- Donnes le moi

Sirius prit l'enfant et le donna à son ami, le bébé ce calma directement et ce blotti dans les bras de son père …

voilà le 1er chapitre, qui est tres tres court dsl, les prochains seront plus long!


	2. Chapter 2 : Une sortie et une rencontre

Chapitre 2 : au zoo

Cela faisait trois jours que James avait quitté l'hôpital, sa maison ayant été détruite, il vivait avec son fils chez Sirius

Étant encore blessé et choqué, James n'avait pas pu reprendre son travail d'Auror, et passait ses journées à s'occuper d'Harry, jouer avec l'enfant lui permettait de ne pas penser à la disparition de Lily, il n'en avait pas encore parler, ni avec Sirius, ni avec Remus, il avait besoin de temps

L'enterrement de Lily avait été très éprouvant pour James, entourer de ses amis, son fils dans ses bras, la journée lui avait semblé longue,comme toutes les journées depuis le drame

C'est le bruit de la porte qui sortit James de ses pensées, Sirius venait de rentrer, l'air très fatigué, James ce décida enfin à sortir de son mutisme

- Salut …

Sirius, surprit d'entendre enfin la voix de son meilleur ce tourna vers lui avec un sourire et il s'approcha de lui

- Salut, répondit-il

- Je suis désolé d'être si … commença James mais Sirius lui coupa la parole

- James, je serais monstrueux si je te reprochais quoi que ce soit, mais si tu as besoin d'en parler

- Pas maintenant, j'ai juste besoin de … voir autre chose que cet appartement, j'ai besoin d'air je crois et Harry aussi …

- Tu veux faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse?

- Non, un endroit ou Harry et moi seront juste un père et son fils, pas des sujets de foire

Sirius hocha la tête et réfléchit

- Un lieu moldu alors?

- Oui, Lil' voulait emmener le petit au Zoo, je crois … avant qu'Albus nous avertisse des intentions de …, James ne fini pas ça phrase mais Sirius avait comprit

- Va pour le Zoo, si tu t'en sens capable …

- Si je continue à aller mal, Harry aussi, je dois me reprendre … même si je fais juste semblant

* * *

le lendemain matin …

Sirius entra dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, il retrouva celui ci profondément endormit, Harry dans les bras, le bébé avait encore fait des cauchemars et James n'arrivait pas à le laisser seul dans sa chambre.

S'approchant du lit, il secoua légèrement l'épaule du jeune homme qui s'éveilla doucement, Sirius lui tendit ses lunettes et lui dit tout bas

- Remus est déjà la, prépare toi vite

James ce leva, son fils dans les bras, faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, il prit une douche rapide et enfila des vêtements moldus, un jeans assez sombre en un pull noir par dessus une chemise également noir

Il réveilla ensuite Harry et le prépara à son tour, bien chaudement, le mois de novembre était déjà très froid

Enfin prêt tous des deux, James rejoints enfin ses deux amis

En le voyant arriver, Remus qui ne l'avait plus vu depuis la sortie de l'hôpital s'approcha et lui fit un grand sourire

- Content de te voir prés à sortir

- Bonjour Remus, bon on y va? Répondis James

Après deux longes heures des routes, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le zoo.

Remus s'occupa de payer les entrés, Sirius et James venant d'une famille de sorciers aux sangs purs n'en avait pas l'habitude.

- On va voir les lions ? Demanda Sirius comme un enfant

James lui fit signe qu'il était d'accord et les 3 hommes, James portant Harry dans ses bras ce dirigèrent vers un petit jardin clôturé ou ce trouvait les rois de la foret.

En regardant le petit groupe, on aurait pu ce demande pour qui ils étaient vraiment présent, car de tous, c'était Sirius qui semblait le plus s'amuser, il parvint même à faire rire son meilleur amis, la matinée passa très vite, le zoo était une très bonne idée.

Vers midi, ils allèrent s'assoir pour manger non loin de la réserve aux serpents au grand malheur de Sirius.

Mais Harry lui, semblait très intéressé par ses animaux, ce que personne ne sembla remarquer, trop occupé à charrier Sirius sur son comportement enfantin.

Ils s'appréterent à partir lorsque dans le foule James remarqua qu'une personne assise non loin d'eux ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, ce qui était stupide pensa t'il, il n'y avait que des moldus ici, et des moldus à par le sœur de …

James ce figea, oui c'était elle, pétunia, l'horrible sœur de Lily qui mangeait non loin deux, avec elle il y avait un homme, très gros, l'air grognon, et à coté, dans une chaise d'enfant qui semblait trop petite pour lui, un énorme bébé qui mangeait, ou plutôt dévorait ce qui semblait être son 5 ème pots de panade pour bébé...

- Oh non … murmura t'il … ce qui eu pour résultat d'attirer l'attention de ses amis.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Regarder la table juste en face de nous …

- Qui est ce ? Demanda Remus qui n'avait jamais rencontré la famille de Lily

- Oh p.... la poisse fit Sirius, pas eux ! Ils le savent pour ?

- J'en sais rien …

C'est ce moment que choisit Vernon Dursley pour remarquer qu'ils les regardaient, il fit signe à sa femme qui ce figea en reconnaissant James.

Ils essayèrent de partir le plus vite possible, mais les sorciers furent plus rapide et les stoppèrent discrètement.

- Que voulez vous? cracha Vernon

- Ou est Lily ? Demanda Pétunia

Le visage de James s'assombrit, elle n'était même pas au courant de la … de sa sœur.

- Morte répondit James, c'était la première fois qu'il le disait à haute voix et ce fut comme si la réalité qu'il refusait d'admettre venait de lui tomber dessus, il baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qui commençait seulement à venir après toutes ses journées de mutismes.

- Comment ? Demanda la femme sous le choc, Sirius prit la parole.

- Assassinée par Voldemort...

Le regard de Pétunia ce posa sur Harry qui regardait les adultes avec curiosité.

- C'est mon neveu ?

-Oui c'est lui répondit encore Sirius

C'est ce moment la que choisi Vernon pour ce faire entendre.

- Ça suffit, Pétunia, neveu ou pas, ce sont des gens … fréquentable et arrête de te donner en spectacle, tout le monde nous regarde!

Les autres regardèrent autour d'eux, mais personnes ne semblait faire attention à leur groupe

Pétunia jeta un dernier regard aux sorciers et suivit son mari qui commençait déjà à partir

l'homme ce tourna une dernière fois vers eux et leur dit :

- Ma famille ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec vous, bande de monstres!

Sirius ce tourna vers James et demanda

- Qu'est ce qui lui a prit ?

- La peur sans doute, c'est idiot mais il tient à sa famille, très proche du moins...

_voilà, c'est court, très court … le 3 ème sera mieux promit!_

_Mais il fallait que je fasse une sorte de transition entre la vie en famille et le passage à la vie de père veuf_


End file.
